


Too Late

by purplebass



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Two years have passed since the last time Kit saw Ty. How would their first encounter go?Quick drabble meant as a gift.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Kudos: 19





	Too Late

Kit’s heart raced, and he clutched his phone tightly as he opened the door to the Los Angeles Institute. He wasn’t sure he would find Ty here, since he didn’t know anything about his plans. He hadn’t stopped thinking about him during the past two years. He had wondered how he was doing, whether he was happy. They had never exchanged phone numbers, but he knew that if he’d asked Tessa, she would give Ty’s number to him. But he never asked, thinking he would move on. That he would forget about Ty’s grey eyes and dark hair, his beautiful mind, his sincere ways.

Kit was famished. He didn’t hear any sounds from the kitchen, and went there to get something to eat. His shoes made a squeaky sound on the floor as he approached the fridge and grabbed two chocolate chip cookies. He froze when he heard someone behind him. But he wasn’t stealing anything valuable this time, was he?

He turned, stopping the cookie midair from his mouth. “Ty.” This was his punishment. And his salvation.

“Christopher Herondale,” Ty said, keeping his distance from him.

“How are you?” Kit asked tentatively. He didn’t miss that he had used his full name. He didn’t feel like eating the cookie anymore.

“You don’t have the right to know,” Ty answered, clutching at his headphones. “I don’t know you anymore.”

“You know me better than many people, Ty,” Kit said.

“If this were true, you would have kept me in your life,” the other replied, keeping his expression serious. He was hurt. And Kit was aware he had every right to be hurt. “But you left.”

 _You are important to me_ , Kit wanted to say, but he didn’t find the courage. “But you are,” he said instead, hoping it would convey the words he couldn’t say.

“What am I in your life? Because as of lately I feel as though I’ve been nothing to you,” Ty said, bitterness tinging his voice.

Kit could feel Ty’s hurt, and suppressed rage. “You’re Sherlock,” he replied, hoping to change the mood. “And I’m Watson.”

“No,” Ty said coldly, frowning at Kit. “Watson would never leave Sherlock without saying goodbye. Even if he didn’t want to be his partner anymore.”

Kit bit his lip, and advanced closer to Ty, but not too much. “I didn’t,” he told the other, trying to maintain eye contact. Ty was staring at him, with a furred brow. He nodded. He was awaiting the rest of Kit’s reply patiently. “I didn’t have time to say goodbye,” Kit finished.

They started at each other for long. Kit didn’t have more to add. He didn’t have any more excuses to tell Ty. He had provided him the silliest one, but the truth was, that he -

“I don’t have time to greet you now,” Ty said sharply, with venom, shaking Kit from his reverie. “You’re going to leave, anyway,” and his word sounded final.

Kit didn’t have time to answer. Ty grabbed something from the fridge and left him there, without saying goodbye, as if he didn’t know him. As if he didn’t exist. And it hurt.


End file.
